Metallic Revenge
by The Green Mage
Summary: Metal Sonic is awake, and ready to take his revenge on Sonic. There will be blood...
1. Farewell to Tails

GM: I'm back again; even the small amount of reviews from my last fanfic can't stop me!

DGM: This story contains SonAmy (in the last chapter), KnuxRouge, and insight into the mind of Metal Sonic.

AGM: …Anyway, this will contain 5—

DGM: 3!

AGM: 3 Chapters, one being the viewpoint of Metal Sonic when he gets Tails, the second pertaining to Knuckles & Rouge, and the last being that of the real Sonic.

**Disclaimer: Green Magicite does not own Sonic, nor any affiliated characters. Nor does he own Sega or Sonic Team**

**

* * *

**

"_Why can't I win? What makes you so greater than I? How can I beat you?"_

_Yes, I asked myself these questions. And I have an answer. _

_He has his support from his friends, his closest, Knuckles & Tails. They're always there to help him out when he needs them… He's able to forge their talents together and create a powerhouse out of their strengths. He is the speed… Knuckles is the strength… Tails is the genius of the three… _

_Of course, some would say that Knuckles isn't his friend. Fools who do not understand that power… I was there when their friendship was concreted. In a way I was. I have Mecha's data of the battle._

_And so, to defeat Sonic, I shall defeat the pillars that hold him. Tails and Knuckles… Once they are out of the way, Sonic will be nothing. _

_I cannot believe that Robotnik has not thought of this. He may be a genius, as it would take one to create me, the ultimate in technology, but he has no sense at all. What a moronic fool… he was never fit to rule the Empire he almost had, and the one I almost had as well._

_The kitsune will be destroyed first… just as my friend, the Tails Doll, was taken from me, just as Metal Knuckles was as well._

I leave the confined room that the last of the E Series, Omega, left me in after some repairs. Foolish being… I do not have a desire to kill my creator. If I had, I could have done it while he was defenseless in my clutches. I would never help you.

Out of this room, I am in an old stronghold of Eggman… I remember this place… Sonic destroyed me here…

I have emotion, yes, I do. The doctor was kind enough to give them to me, emotion receptors, perhaps to give me a reason to fight harder against my enemies? Rage can be a wonderful thing, and a horrible thing at times. I once felt an emotion; I believe it is called 'guilt', when I took the pink hedgehog to use as bait for my carbon counterpart.

The base has been emptied. Why did Omega leave me here of all places? Perhaps I will meet him again, and before I destroy him, ask. I depart from the base, taking my time, allowing the kitsune a few more moments to live, recalling memories from my database.

_And this is where I wad destroyed in lava. Farewell, place of my destruction, Omega, you're so crafty, aren't you? Trying to trick me into helping you by showing what Robotnik indirectly caused? I will assume that is your reason until we meet again._

I leave, and head towards the Mystic Ruins, where the house of the kitsune is located. As well as the Master Emerald farther on. Much easier for me, the closer they are. I will have my revenge faster than I had originally realized.

Into the valley near the ruins of the ancient Echidnas, where that ancient primordial god had gone insane and destroyed them all without mercy, or most of them, considering that Knuckles is an echidna. But he destroyed enough. And I was a part of him when I copied the DNA of that frog, part of the most powerful thing to exist. And I failed to that hedgehog. How I will enjoy killing his 'brother', Tails.

There is the house of my victim. To the door I walk, no mortals around. They must have moved to a new site. Pathetic. How many relics of the ancient warriors could they have lost in their mad rush? I pity the race of humans.

I break the door, "Sonic? Shadow? Is that you?" The voice of the kitsune calls from inside, "I'm working on a new invention to help stop Eggman's mechs! I call it an 'EMP Launcher! Come on, I'll show you!"

_You invite your death inside, oh young one._

Into the lab, where the orange twin-tailed fox was working on this 'EMP launcher', "So, we meet again."

His ears perk up and he turns around looking at me as if I am some horrible demonic monster, "Me—metal Sonic! It can't be, you're dead!"

"Not even death can stop my revenge, Kitsune. I shall destroy you, in memory of your better half, the Tails Doll." I answer his absurd question. Dead, ha!

"The Tails Doll? But I didn't… he wasn't… "The kitsune backed away, holding the machine in his shaking hands. I am going to enjoy this.

"May Sonic feel the pain that I have when you are destroyed," I take a threatening step towards the kitsune, my sensors detecting that his heat level has dropped. Horror, what a wonderful thing when you want to inspire mass fear.

"Get back!" The kitsune tries to put on a brave face. His heat has dropped, he's in terror. Fool.

"I hope your loyalty to Sonic was worth such an early death." I take another step towards him, he's crying now. "It's his fault you're going to die, you know. You can still join me."

"N-no! I'll never betray Sonic!" I watch as he moves back, his heartbeat increasing, holding the 'EMP launcher'.

"What about when you told Dr. Robotnik it was a fake Chaos Emerald?" I smile as he begins to tremble. "Or how you put him in danger so many times, he has to rescue you. You're such a great friend."

"Sh-shut up! I never did it intentionally! I-I—" He's crying more now, I enjoy what I do.

"You've caused Sonic nothing but pain and sorrow. And you're his 'brother'… I don't see how my carbon form can stand you, you're pathetic."

"**I SAID SHUT UP!" **The Kitsune temperature rises, and he holds the device towards me, "It isn't ready yet, but it still should work!"

I watch his fingers pull the trigger, and a wave of purple ringlike light hits me. I feel my circuits bursting inside of me. "Damn you, you little…" I hang onto a railing for support. "You were going to have a slow death, but I'm afraid a quick one will have to do…"

* * *

GM: Yeah, short I know. Next chapter will be longer… 

DGM: Only because you didn't include the death of Tails.

GM: …I like Tails.

AGM: What kind of psycho wants Tails dead? No one could write that death...

DGM: So? You like Knuxouge but you're killing Knuckles…

GM: It's a tradgedy story, get over it.

AGM: So, leave a review or a comment on what you thought. I notice several people read the story, but there are only a few reviews… we do accept anon reviews, you know.


	2. Treasure is deadly, even to a Guardian

**Renneh - Thanks for the support, sorry it took so long, my normal proofreader went to France for a month.**

GM: And now, for the second chapter.

AGM: Poor Knuckles, that's certainly some pain he's going to be in..

DGM: Teehee!

GM: …that's just sick. He does his duty to the world, and loses his life, and you laugh?

DGM: Dude, you are so bringing me down.

AGM: At least there is some Knuxouge…

**Disclaimer: Green Magicite does not own Sonic, nor any affiliated characters. Nor does he own Sega or Sonic Team  
**

**

* * *

**

Another week, another visit from the famous, and some would say infamous, treasure huntress, Rouge the Bat. Though this was a potential threat to his Emerald, which, as all powerful and good as it was it, could drive him to the brink of insanity, Knuckles enjoyed the visits, and though he would never admit it, it was a break from the wearisome loneliness that came from guarding a giant glowing green rock.

"Come on, Knucklehead, it isn't like you're actually using the Emerald for anything!" Rouge really didn't care for the Master Emerald anymore, she had found a new interest in the Echidna guardian, but she couldn't admit her feelings either, she was Rouge! The treasure huntress with a heart of ice! There was no way she could just admit her feelings.

"How many times do I have to explain that the Master Emerald isn't just a rock? It's a gem which contains infinite power, which is accessed easier than with the seven Chaos Emeralds, and negate their power, or do you not remember the Biolizard on ARK?"

"Oh, Knuckles, that was under the belt. Which I wouldn't mind…" She smiled seductively at the red guardian, who began to blush at her comment, "What's wrong, Knucklehead?"

"It's hot out here, and unlike you, I don't have pampered air conditioning for about 90 of the day." Knuckles managed to salvage an excuse which actually had premise. "You're not going to get the Master, so I suggest that you leave."

"Oh come on Knuckie, you know that you don't mean that. What would you do without me? Other than waste all your time on an emerald that no one cares about. Chaos Emeralds are all the rage, not some Giant Master which is as big as you." Rouge moved closer to the guardian, who was starting to fume over how his Emerald was being criticized.

"You do not understand the power of the Master Emerald! You can't… no one can, it is a mystery even to myself, its Guardian."

"Well, that's obvious; you aren't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, now, are you?" The bat teased him, laughing, "Oh, come on, Knucklehead, it's a joke, get over it."

"Do you know what, Batgirl?" Knuckles was insulted, she mocked his intelligence. He wasn't dumb, he just didn't have the street smarts or experience she had. She hadn't lived on an island her entire life. "If you're lucky, one day you will be confused by the Master as well. The only way you can truly appreciate what it is isn't to know everything about it, because if you do, it loses its beauty, and when that happens, it will never be the same, it could never be recovered."

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Rouge teased again, and sat down on one of the steps on the altar. "What, can't I sit down?" She looked up at the guardian, and inwardly chuckled; he had no idea how to deal with this situation.

"You aren't trying to steal the Master Emerald?" Knuckles looked suspiciously at Rouge, who sighed, and looked up at him.

"It is considered polite to answer a lady when she asks a question, Knucklehead."

"You're a lady? I would have guessed more of a courtesan…" He began to laugh, only to feel the sharp pain of her hand across his face.

Rouge had gotten up and slapped him, "You deserve that." She acted like a floozy sometimes, but that was only to help her achieve her goals. "And you should know what a word means before you use it!"

"Well you're the one who called yourself a 'lady'." Knuckles put a gloved hand up to the mark on his face, still stinging, "I don't see why you even bother to come here anymore, you're not going to take the Emerald away from me." He looked at the bat, inquisitively.

She felt his gaze upon him, and looked away, "Is there another reason for me to come here?" _Take the hint, Knuckles… _

Knuckles looked at her, then around the shrine, ruins all around him, of his ancient civilization. A thought hit him like lightning, "I can't believe you! You're raiding the ruins! Those ruins were home to my ancestors!" He raised a gloved fist in anger, but didn't strike. The anger was visibly affecting him, "How could you!"

"What!" _Knuckles, you idiot! I'm not interested in ancient artifacts!_ "Knuckles, I'm not interested in ruins! They aren't my finesse…" Rouge backed away from the Echidna on the verge of rage.

"Then why…?" Knuckles put his fist down, trying to contain his rage. No blood must be spilled upon the Shrine of the Master unless the Shrine is directly attacked.

"Uh…" _Now or never, Rouge, tell him and get it over with…_"I was trying to find a good spot to open a Club. The scenery is quite good." She gave a sigh of relief when Knuckles blankly looked at her. _I can't believe you're such a coward; that was the perfect opportunity._

"Oh." Knuckles blinked a few times, trying to process the information. _Sonic is right. I really have no idea at all what females are thinking._ "Well, as long as it isn't close to the Master Emerald, I suppose it's alright." _Maybe she'll stop in more often too? I enjoy the company, and if she makes enough profit from this Club she won't want my Emerald, right? _"And you'll have to check in with Big, make sure he's alright with it."

"Yeah… I suppose I will." _I can't believe he took to that so well._ She sat down again, Knuckles joining her, in his usual slumped position.

"Rouge… I've given this some thought…" Knuckles started, somewhat uneasily, "Ugh, this would be easier standing up…" The echidna stood, the Master Emerald twinkling in the sunlight, "Remember, when you asked me if I wanted to live with you?"

Rouge smiled, she remembered well, _"Hey, are you energetic at night?"_ She was teasing him, _"Oh my, what are you thinking about?" _ Looking back, it seemed almost mean, the keyword being almost. "Yes, Knucklehead?"

Knuckles took a deep breath, his amethyst eyes focusing on Rouge, "Well…. The answer is…" He stuttered out, Rouge stood up, _Please, Knuckles… just say it…_

"The answer—" Before he could continue, a low rumbling sound filled the air, and, as they looked around for the noise, a familiar robot appeared… Metal.

Metal Sonic rose to Angel Island, still covered in the blood of Tails, "We meet again, Echidna, remember your friend, Tails?" He held up his bloody robotic claw, "We had a disagreement, I'm afraid."

Knuckles stood, mouth ajar, Rouge stunned, she had cared for the kitsune in an almost motherly way…occasionally, that is.

"You!" Knuckles right arm trembled, "How could you kill Tails! I'm going to tear you apart!"

"Oh, so you have an idea of how Tails was killed." Metal Sonic replied, in what seemed to be a taunting way, considering he was a robot, "It pleases my sensors to know that you have a small idea how your young friend died… of course, that wasn't all I did to him before I let his life slip away…."

Knuckles couldn't take anymore details of the death of his young friend, "HE WAS A CHILD!" He leapt at Metal Sonic, fists aiming directly for his power source, the broken spike on his hand coming after his mostly undamaged one, screaming for vengeance. He felt the claws upon them, incredible strength stopping him in his tracks, holding him in the air.

"Remember Metal Knuckles?" Metal asked the Echidna, trapped in his hands, Angel Isle below them, "Don't you remember? Well, he's dead now, along with Tails Doll… and if I can't have my friends, then why should my carbon fake?" He swung Knuckles around him in a whirl, the Echidna unable to resist, Metal let go, Knuckles be flung off into the vast wasteland which they were above.

Rouge was trying to get a handle on things: Tails was dead. Not captured, dead. Having to deal with that the friendly kitsune was gone is hard enough on its own, but Knuckles was fighting with Metal Sonic… and losing.

She took off, flying after the stunned Knuckles, barely catching him, "Knuckles, I can't fly both of us back up there, you need to wake up!"

At the sound of her voice, Knuckles gained consciousness again, and with an angry growl glided onto the side of Angel Island, climbing up; Rouge, using her apathy to guard against Tails' death, was flying above Metal Sonic, in case Knuckles fall again.

Knuckles took another leap at Metal Sonic, grappling with his metal claws, hatred in his purple, enraged eyes.

Metal slashed at the Echidna, blood coming trickling out, joining the blood of Tails. Knuckles grabbed onto one metallic claw, ripping it apart, circuits showing, electricity flowing freely from the 'wound'. With a screech, alien to both organic and inorganic beings, "I'll just kill you now…"

Metal pressed his broken hand into the wounds of Knuckles, electricity flowing freely into the Echidna, frying the blood, Knuckles in terrible pain, screaming as Metal grabbed him with his uninjured hand, throwing him directly at the Master Emerald.

Knuckles flailed his arms, trying not to hit the gem which he had dedicated his life to, but to no avail. He crashed into the Master Emerald, it shattering around him, shards slicing into him.

Metal Sonic hovered over the broken Echidna & his emerald, "I leave you to die in suffering." He moved, leaving the Island, and took one last look at Rouge, the treasure hunter, "You will never match Fang." And with that, Metal sped off, leaving Rouge unharmed.

She flew down to Knuckles' body, blood slowly trickling from it, pulling him away from the broken Master Emerald. Her gloves were now the color red, the color of blood…. The life blood of Knuckles.

"Knuckles, get up! You stubborn Echidna!" Rouge had Knuckles on the grass, not on the stone shrine, "Knuckles… please, don't die…" She took his head into her arms, holding him against her, trying to pacify him, his rough and uneven breathing, "Knuckles…"

The echidna slowly opened his eyes, and, reluctantly pushed the bat away from him, "Ro…uge…" He stood up, facing the Shrine, "You…ha…ve to hel..p me…." He stuttered out, falling forward, unable to keep balance.

Rouge pulled Knuckles up, wrapping her arms slightly above his waist, "Knuckles, we need to get you to a hospital…"

Knuckles faintly smiled, desperately wanting to give in, letting her hold him, allow her and her to worry over him, lovingly run her hands through his dreadlocks, let her love him…. But no, duty comes first. "I'm afr..aid that wil…l not help…" He closed his eyes, falling into her embrace, letting her hold him up, the weakness taking him, "Th…ere is no…thi..ng can prevent…" He coughed up more blood, a surprising amount for his size.

"Knuckles, you can't die…" Rouge, for all her barriers against emotions that made her weak, was crumbling. "Knuckles, listen to me—"

"No, Rouge." Knuckles slowly raised his head, fighting the pain, a display of his eternium will. "Rouge, my duty comes first. I am the Guardian of the Master Emerald…" He stood, blood still flowing from his multiple wounds, "I cannot leave this world with it in shambles…"

Rouge looked in horror, her memory of Knuckles putting the Master Emerald back together on the ARK so long ago. "Knuckles… at least let me take some of the larger pieces out…" Knuckles nodded, and Rouge gently moved her gloved hands to one of the wounds, grasping on the large green gem piece embedded in Knuckles flesh. "This will hurt…"

"I am… accustomed to pain…." Knuckles gasped as she slowly removed it, tossing the bloody piece to the ground, blood flowing from the area rapidly that the gem had once blocked.

"Knuckles… please, reconsider…."

"No. Better to die than to be unable to do my job…." Knuckles placed a gloved claw on her own, "I'm counting on you.."

Rouge, horrified by the demeanor of Knuckles, but continued her work, taking out the larger pieces of the once great Master Emerald. The blood staining about everything, only an occasional whimper coming from the static guardian, his eyes closed. "I'm done, Knuckles…"

Knuckles did not look at her, only focusing his attention on the large shattered remains. "The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos."

The remaining pieces of the Master Emerald ripped themselves out of his body, blood dropping to the ground, the other pieces collecting themselves to make the Master Emerald.

"K-Knucklehead?" Knuckles fell into her arms, his strength gone. "Knuckles…" She slowly lowered to the ground, sitting down, letting the object of her affection rest his head between her breasts, embracing him, no longer caring about the rapid blood flow. "Knuckles, I need to tell you something."

"Me…fi…r…st…." Knuckles gasped, weakly moving his head to stare into her emerald eyes, "My…ans…wer… is…yes…."

The blackened, thrashed apart tissue that once passed for her heart throbbed. _He would have lived with me… I could have had him…_ Something she hadn't done for years was happening… real tears. "Every time I tried to tell you, something would happen. You would be an arrogant bastard or Shadow would come…" She shook her head, then adjusted it to Knuckle's, and pressed her soft lips against his own coarse lips.

Knuckles, on a good day, would not have reacted well. His tired heart, weakened from blood loss and the pain returning, gave its final beat as Rouge ended their first and only kiss.

Rouge felt the cold touch of death on her love; tears flowing freely, though she did not utter even a whimper. She simply squeezed the echidna, unable to do anything, the Emerald's aura covering the floating island, coating the bat and former guardian as the sun set.

_So gently, you touched my heart._

_Without meaning to, you captured me, the infamous thief._

_I will be forever yours._


	3. Beyond the End is Chaos

Shadow raced through the facility, each push forward driving him faster into its heart, where he would find the one he came for, Metal Sonic. Earlier that day he had received a call from a broken Rouge, & she had informed him of the untimely death of Knuckles the Echidna.

Shadow was by no means close friends with Knuckles, but Rouge was a different story. She cared about him, & he cared about her. She needed for Knuckles to be avenged, and Shadow was going to do everything in his power to make her wish come true.

As he made a sharp turn, he noticed a mess of circuitry & metal, looking slightly like Omega, another of Shadow's closest friends. _Damn you Metal Sonic… Damn you to hell!_ He increased his speed, rage filling him.

Unfortunately, rage is rarely a useful factor when you're in the base of your enemy, & he knows you're there. In the center of the facility there was a room especially prepared for intruders; it gave Metal Sonic every advantage, and he intended to use it.

As Shadow made it to the aforementioned room, as he entered it, an open metallic limb, its wires opened & cackling with electricity, struck him square in the chest, energy pounded against the Ultimate Lifeform's chest.

"How many more of you do I need to kill? I already fulfilled my quest of making Sonic suffer?" Metal attempted a punch with his uninjured hand, Shadow jumped back, out of the electricity & out of melee danger. "And I never anticipated that **you** of all people would come to settle a score for another person."

Shadow reached into the energy of the Chaos Emerald, which was luckily located on the floor above them. "I don't care for the Echidna, and the Kitsune got on my nerves at times, yes. But you harmed Rouge & Omega. So I'm sending you straight to hell." Forming the energy into corporeal form, he sent a blast at the mecha version of Sonic, who stepped out of the way, the energy scorching the wall behind him.

With that, they leaped at each other again. No finesse, no skill, just one strong arm against another. But alas for Shadow, Metal Sonic was a master at such a strategy. Dr. Robotnik had created him far stronger than Sonic, putting him on the edge of Knuckles. Shadow was doomed to failure. But with a heart of the Ultimate Lifeform was a lust for vengeance, making the fight draw out longer as the two exchanged blow after blow.

"I am still puzzled by your lack of faith to Maria. Did she want you to fight like this?" Metal dodged a punch by Shadow, pulling back.

Shadow paused, "Maria…."

Alas, the pause caused his downfall. Metal dove at him, his open circuitry spewing deadly electricity into the body of Project S.H.A.D.O.W.

Sonic was, for once, stopped. Amy was in tears, holding onto him, her body shaking. Rouge had contacted them, not leaving her broken love.

"Amy..." He ran his gloved fingers through her quills, lost for words. Tails was gone. Tails. His little brother who only wanted to be like him. Knuckles was gone. His old rival. His trusting & strong, if gullible, friend.

It was horrible how this had happened, both ripped from their lives in such a painful way... so young.

His seperated himself from her, "Amy, I'm going to avenge them..." His words were choked; he was hurt emotionally, something he had been spared of for the majority of the time.

As he turned to walk away, he felt a tug. She was holding onto him. "Don't go..." Her emerald eyes meeting his. "I...I couldn't stand losing you too."

"I'll be back, Ames..." With that, he sped off for vengeance.

* * *

His gloved fist struck Metal's lower frame, the aim accurate, smashing into a pain receptor. Sonic wanted to end it as quickly as possible, and this was the only way to do so. 

He pulled back, the wounded metal version of himself stunned, "You killed my friends..." Sonic kicked him to the ground, "You killed my brother!" With a mighty heave he picked up the wrecked droid, smashing him into a wall.

"Now..." Metal's vocabulator was dying, "You know how I felt."

With that, the Eggman generator faded, and Metal was gone.

Sonic dropped the broken body of his enemy, and looked to the corner, a wounded Shadow fighting to get up. "Let me help you, friend..." He offered a hand to his 'shadow'.

* * *

It was a beautiful area, blessed by Chao, who reflected the feelings of the mourners. 

The Chaotix stood alongside the grieved party, they had come to pay their respects to Knuckles. Shadow had to rely on a gnarled old walking stick to support him. He stood next to Rouge, her eyes bloodshot, her hands still a faint red from Knuckles. Amy was with Cream, holding the young rabbit who so admired the kitsune. Sonic was on one knee, closest to the monuments meant to signify their passing. Knuckles' was on Angel Island, Tails' was never recovered.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Eggman was hovering over the scene, dropped a letter, and was off.

Sonic picked it up, opening it.

_Sonic,_

_I never meant for it to end this way, never stray from your path, Metal Sonic was programmed to think like you would if you turned to darkness._

_Eggman_

Inside were two seeds, one was labeled Argenta, the other Aurum. A tree of silver petals & a tree of gold flowers.

Sonic clutched them to his heart; he would plant them later.

"You guys were my family, regardless of what we were... I'll never forget you..." He looked back, Rouge was crying, Shadow providing a shoulder. He walked over to Amy, "I..." He wrapped his arms around her; time was short & he needed her.

"Sonniku..." Despite all the dark events, she felt warm in his arms. Her eyes closed, she rested her head on his shoulder, her heartbeat steadying from the near-constant shock.

The sun set on the spot, mournful, but reminding everyone who stood there that at the end of the day, despite everything that has happened, beyond the end there will come a new dawn, & with the dawn, hope.

-----

GM: Yeah, I know it's short, but I realize now I can't write tragedies. I think I might write something KotOR related next, or go back to ToS. Thanks to all those who waited.


End file.
